Kcalb
'''Kcalb' (クカルブ) is the Devil of the Gray Garden. In the past, he fought with his godly counterpart Etihw in a war, for reasons unknown. He is a major character in The Gray Garden, ''filling the role as the Devil of the Gray World and being the older brother of Wodahs. Appearance Kcalb has short, messy white hair, black sclera with white irises, raceless white skin and two dark grey horns protruding from his head. He wears a large, fur rimmed dark grey coat with black diamonds at the hem, and a suit consisting of: a white dress shirt, a black tie, a black coat, black slacks, and black dress shoes. In the past, Kcalb had longer hair tied in to a ponytail. He wore a black military uniform with six diamonds on the front, three grey diamonds on each sleeves and a black belt. He wore a large, fur rimmed dark grey coat while having some tears at the end. He also wore black gloves, pants and shoes. In the Garden Gray The, Kcalb had long white hair in a hime cut. He wore the same suit in TGG but with a black skirt and the same coat. He also wore black socks with grey stripes and black boots that has white diamonds on each side and on the heel. He is relatively much shorter than his original appearance. During the events of ''The Gray Garden, Kcalb was heavily injured after his battle with Ivlis. In the battle his hands were injured, and towards the end of The Gray Garden his hands could be seen wrapped in bandages. In some artworks after the events of The Gray Garden, he can still be seen with bandaged hands. Personality Kcalb is known to be rather temperamental and easily flustered, often enraged over trivial matters. He is described by Etihw as "outrageously shy", and is very introverted and quiet in most situations. His shyness can be curbed by a large enough threat; evidenced in the aggressive manner he used to subdue Ivlis so that Froze, Yosafire, Macarona, and Rawberry could defeat him. Kcalb was apparently "much scarier" before the creation of the Gray Garden, and had deep resentment toward both angels and Etihw. He now spends a lot of time recollecting the past and agonizing over his sins and mistakes. He hardly regards himself with importance, and expresses deep guilt for his past to the degree that he told Yosafire "he wasn't worth saving" as he was falling from a cliff. Background Kcalb is the Devil of the Gray Garden. For many centuries, he was sealed underground by Etihw, but managed to break free and wage war on them, becoming the catalyst to the "Great War" between angels and demons. Near the end of that war, he had a great battle with Etihw, where during it, he ruined the right eye of his younger brother, Wodahs. The words of Wodahs opened both his and Etihw's eyes, prompting them to create a new world in place of the old. Sometime in the past, he destroyed the old world. Appearances ''Major'' *''The Gray Garden'' - Kcalb is a major character, controllable for a part of the game. *''Garden Gray The'' - Kcalb (in his genderbend form) is the protagonist, and one of the controllable characters. Cameo *''Mogeko Castle'' - He appears as a cameo on a TV screen, along with some of the other Gray Garden cast. Relationships The Gray Garden Cast Etihw Etihw is the God of his world, and therefore can be considered his opposite. He patently dislikes being teased regarding his age, sweet tooth, and other quirks by Etihw, but never takes it to heart and enjoys their company nonetheless. He worries over them when they are separated, and seemingly has an intuitive faculty concerning Etihw that makes him aware should they ever be in trouble. He plays games, eats with, and goes on walks with them, but is mostly seen conversing with them in the Gray Room. He is often reduced to a blushing, stuttering mess in the face of Etihw's romantic advances. Throughout the years, he has harbored feelings for them and has developed an overprotective disposition whenever someone such as Satanick attempts to influence them. Observed through some artworks and the Gray Garden, Kcalb and Etihw are in a romantic relationship. To a question asked by a fan regarding whether or not Kcalb and Etihw were married or dating, Deep-Sea Prisoner responded with "ＹＥＰ(^◡^)"https://mobile.twitter.com/funamusea/status/826119894882082817 In the past, he was evidently disdainful of Etihw, and blatantly expressed his desire to settle things with them in his time sealed underground. They were bitter enemies who sacrificed a great number of their own underlings in the warring era. Arbus Arbus is Kcalb's demon underling. He is resigned and irked with her, yet still relies on the demon to survey and report to him. Disrespectful of him as she may, Arbus is devoted to Kcalb, and would not tolerate opposition toward her Devil. Ater Ater is Kcalb's demon underling. As with Arbus, he is just as resigned and irritated with her, but still depends on her to survey around and report back to him. Ater's loyalties are committed entirely to Kcalb, and she does not react kindly to antagonism toward her Devil. Wodahs Wodahs is Kcalb's younger brother. Kcalb is guilt ridden for ruining Wodahs' right eye during the Great War, and unfailingly offers a remorseful expression each time he sees his younger brother's eye patch. They share an unusual, business-like relationship, yet still refer to each other with familial terms; Kcalb fondly calls him "Wod". Kcalb favors Wodahs' work over his own underlings', and entrusts the latter in a great deal of duties and errands despite not directly being under his command. It is unknown as to how they are different species. Alela Grora Grora is an angel and subordinate of Kcalb. She gets on his nerves and bombards him with questions he dislikes answering, but respects him nonetheless. Grora formally addresses him as "Sir Devil". Yosafire Compared to other demons, Kcalb is particularly close to Yosafire. While evidently irritated of her mischief most of the time, he tolerates her presence and even welcomes it. It is confirmed in Hobohobo Free Game Magazine #3 that Yosafire is fond of playing pranks on Kcalb. After being gravely injured and pushed off a cliff by Ivlis, Kcalb is saved by Yosafire, Whilst falling he tries to convince her how he has no right to live considering his past deeds, but she ignores his reasons, stating that she doesn't care about who he was in the past. He grows considerably softer around her in the epilogue of the game, and in their bonus scenes together. Ivlis During the events of The Gray Garden, Ivlis tried to steal Kcalb's Devil powers. Later, Kcalb ended up thieving a good portion of Ivlis' powers himself, leaving the other devil weak enough for Yosafire and her friends to take him down. Prior to The Gray Garden, they were strangers to each other and had never met before. Reficul Reficul is Kcalb's fellow Devil and acquaintance. He has apparently known her for a long time, but they both appear to not have regular contact with each other. He does not appear to have any particular thoughts about her, though caters rather submissively to her overwhelming presence. For her part in preventing the takeover of the Gray World by Ivlis and his cronies, Kcalb promised to attend a Devil's Party. Other Characters Satanick Satanick is a fellow Devil whose presence is not necessarily welcomed by Kcalb. Kcalb mostly goes mute around him, but can be rather aggressive and downright violent toward Satanick due to his constant perverted tendencies around Etihw. Crow It is unknown what type of relationship they have. Yosaflame Yosaflame was one of Kcalb's loyal subordinates, who died during the Great War. Their relationship may be hinted at Kcalb's closeness to Yosafire, who is Yosaflame's descendant. Lost Lost was one of Kcalb's loyal subordinates, who died during the Great War. Cranber Cranber was one of Kcalb's loyal subordinates, who died during the Great War. Battle Statistics Trivia * His name is "Black" spelled backwards. * So far (including official artwork), Kcalb is the only known Devil without visible wings. ** He might possibly not possess wings at all, or chose to keep his wings hidden like other Devils do. * He is bad at Othello, as shown in a game with Etihw. The same also applies for cards. * He loves sweet things (as mentioned by Etihw in the beginning of The Gray Garden when Yosafire and Froze brought apple pie to Blancblack Castle.) * The bonus room states that he likes Etihw, hates spicy things, and has a hobby of watching the full moon. * There has been a theory regarding a possible relationship to Kurotsuno and Kurotsuno's father, Sullivan. **Both Kurotsuno and Kcalb have a fondness for the moon and chocolate. **Both Kurotsuno and Kcalb had some sort of connection towards crows(the former hates crows due to a past experience, while Crow chose to be called by that name because it was a name Kcalb is familiar with). **Both daughter and father share similar horn and eye design to Kcalb, though the latter's horns curve near the base and are sharp at the tips while the former zig-zags, has black stripes, and have smooth tips. The colors of their eyes also vastly differ. **Kcalb's genderbent appearance bears a striking resemblance to Kurotsuno, though this may just be the character design being reused for both characters. **One of Kcalb's spells used against Ivlis bears similarity to the abstract bird-like pattern found inside a certain dungeon in the game and the cover of the Obsolete Dream manga. Kurotsuno's right horn and trident also follow a similar design motif. ***Some of Deep-Sea Prisoner's older artwork shows Kcalb, Sullivan, and Kurotsuno with the same pattern drawn on them or around them, though it is more prominent with the latter. **Crow, during their conversation with Kcalb in a dream, mentioned about certain individuals who resemble Kcalb, including "having his features" and hinted about their relation to Kcalb. **During the war period of The Gray Garden, Kcalb is seen holding a horn that resembles the horns of Sullivan and Kurotsuno. Why Kcalb is in possession of a mutilated horn remains unknown. ***What's interesting to note is that Kurotsuno's right horn is missing, with a geometric horn taking its place. * He is younger than Etihw despite having all the "old man" jokes thrown at him. * He knows much more about other worlds and their devils than Etihw despite being younger than them. * He is weak to alcohol and is not conscious of his actions after getting drunk. * He is the tallest character in The Gray Garden, but is still slightly shorter than other of Deep-Sea Prisoner's characters, such as Idate and Old. * Kcalb is one of the characters from The Gray Garden to make a cameo in Mogeko Castle. The others are Yosafire, Froze, Rawberry, Macarona and Etihw. * One of the 09-14 Sunahama update states that Kcalb's sexuality is "Etihw". * He is a bit traumatized after being stabbed by his younger brother a long time ago. http://malacti.tumblr.com/post/154143796726/tl-for-the-new-devil-info * During the events of The Gray Garden, Kcalb's hands were wounded by Ivlis and then wrapped in bandages; in multiple artworks after the events of The Gray Garden, Kcalb continues to appear with bandaged hands. *In a Lighthouse Mail, Deep-Sea Prisoner stated that if Etihw dies in Kcalb's place, he would follow them into death.http://malacti.tumblr.com/post/163181439806/the-question-below-remids-me-of-another-did-etihw http://malacti.tumblr.com/post/153232191211/update-tl-1115 *In one of DSP's Q&As an individual questioned if Wodahs and Kcalb were indeed brothers related by blood. DSP's reply was completely silent. *As of September 7th, 2017, Kcalb has been ranked 2nd on the Deep Sea Prisoner popularity poll. **His female counterpart was ranked 19th. *Around New Years 2017, there is artwork of him wearing the traditional Japanese marital wear. **This could suggest that Kcalb and Etihw had gotten married around New Years, this is simply speculation and not fact. *In the bonus room video "Moonlit Night", Kcalb seems to have an interest in seeing three people again. Out of the three he said he would like to meet, the third has never met Kcalb face to face, with Kcalb going onto say "I'm simply not worthy of meeting them". In the epilogue, he states "I don't know anything of fate", thus implying the third person Kcalb mentioned of wanting to meet could be "Fate". *In the files for The Gray Garden, Kcalb's overworld walking sprites are used as placeholders for the ship, airship, and skiff that normally come with RPG Maker 2000 and 2003. Since these vehicles are inaccessible during normal gameplay, the player will never see those sprites in that context. Gallery * Visit Kcalb/Gallery to see the gallery. Quotes *''"Gaaahh! Quit it with that stuff! I'm still kicking it!" (to Etihw, when they tell him how he is going to have a hard time moving around soon due to his age –'' The Gray Garden) *''".....My talent is destruction, not so much repair..." (To Grora –'' The Gray Garden) * "...You're the one who can't do anything." (To Ivlis, when he is about to take the Flame Devil's powers ''– The Gray Garden)'' *''"Everything you've created, everything little thing... I will destroy." (to Etihw just before the outbreak of the Great War)'' References Navigation Category:The Gray Garden Category:Characters Devil Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Garden Gray The Category:Protagonists Category:Mogeko Castle